The Update
by Urinbellzworld
Summary: Mitsuomi moves on with his life after Maya rejectes him and finds another that he loves, they live together but she has a secret. She was sent by her clan to kill him but instead she falls in love with him.


The Update

*Sigh* "That was an awesome bath!" I said while I made my way to the couch in my bathroom. "And to think I wanted to move this couch." The couch feels so comfortable I think I should lay here a while, Ring Ring, or not. "Why can't I ever get some rest!" I look at the phone to find it's my mother calling, "Oh no oh no oh no I forgot to update her on my mission!" Well I did forget it was a mission but that's no excuse so I'll answer it. "Hello mother!" "Well you seem real happy so how's the mission going it seems to be going well since you haven't called yet." "Mom look… I… it." "Say no more say no more just do what you think you have to and if it doesn't go well you can always kill him!" "Thanks mom you're sooo helpful (I hope that sounded believed)" "Anyways I hope when you call me the next time you'll have great news about oh I don't know… grand kids " "Wait mom it's…" "Well have a good time honey bye!" She hung up on me but wait this can't be normal a mother is supposed to encourage their daughters to stay virgins until marriage but except anything more from my abnormal family situation "It's time to go to sleep anyways." I dried off and put on my night clothes and walked casually into our bedroom to find him already in bed it kind of looks like he was waiting to me. "Still up now are we?" "Well I wouldn't be if…" he didn't finish but rolled over facing away from me. "What is it?" I ask with utter curiosity. "It's nothing," he says before clapping the lights off and instinctively turning back around scooting closer to ma as his warmth wrapped around me I immediately became sleepy and gave his even stranger than normal attitude not another thought. After listening to the sounds of the cars and his husky breath I drifted off to sleep. Then I felt a sudden cold, I opened my eyes to see why it was so cold.  
I saw that he had taken the covers from me when he rolled over. "Stupid women," he doesn't know I'm up. *Sigh* it's cold and I'm tired why does have to be a jerk now. So I decided to lightly claw his back he slightly turned to look at me, "What are you doing that for?" "I want you to turn back around," he began to look a bit angry. "…No." "Please… Please it's cold." He turned forward which I guess was my answer. *Sigh* I'm beginning to get despite, "Now I can't sleep!" I say as I push the covers off the both of us, he rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head. I took that as my opportunity so I climbed over top of him and slowly lowered my lips to his ear and whispered, "That wasn't nice."He grabs my wrists making me fall on top of him, "If you keep on playing with me like this I'll have no choice but to take you. Now." When he had given me that graphic picture my face turned bright red, "… All I wanted was to get warm." "Well when you were sleep you were rubbing against my chest… and it got me hard." He decided words weren't enough so he showed me exactly what was up; he pushes my waist lower making my core rub on his hard. My eyes filled with lust as I say the want in his eyes, "So your nipples are sensitive?" He began to blush and look away, "Yes." Once he turned back to look at me I lowered my head to his chest, he still had his shirt on so I bit his nipples hard over and over again while I worked his shirt off. Slowly he was showing that he enjoyed what I was doing, his breathing was becoming frantic and he had his hands under my gown. One of his hands was rubbing on my ass and the other was caressing my sides. All I could think was this is soo much fun but I want more. "I want to feel more of you," I didn't even have to finish he began to tear my gown off. "Aww that was my favorite and it was lace," I wined. "I'll buy you another one," he said right before kissing me intensely. It was so sudden and not like him it caught me off guard and while I was in shock he flipped me over on my back.  
We broke the kiss so we could undress and move on but before that, "Are you a breast man or an ass man?" "Breast man." "Good so you'll love this." And with a few hand signs a cloud of smoke appeared around my breast and when it cleared my breast had grown 3 cup sizes and it was already a 42DD. "So that's how you hide all of your weapons," he asked excitedly. "Yep." He was so excited by my new upgrades that he practically tackled me to the bed while sucking and flicked my breast. While he was enjoying his new toys I was exploring every inch of his of his frame well… except for one part. Once he noticed he asked, "Are you scared of my cock?" "…" He got a bit annoyed from me not answering him and forced my hand to grab his erection. This was the first time I saw it and now I wish I hadn't, it was a monster it was a little over 10 inches long and it was Really thick. "Is that supposed to go all the way in me?!" "But of course, even though this is your first time I thought you would've at least known how sex works," he said sarcastically. "Well of course I do, I'm not slow... just get it over with." I closed my eyes so I wouldn't think about possible negatives, "Oh I don't think so. You better look at me when I'm entering you." My eyes flew open when he began to lube himself with female juices, "That's a good girl." He bit his bottom lip positioning his tip at my entering and lowered his face to mine whispering, "You'll be fine," onto my lips before attacking them again. He thrust halfway in and I screamed of sheer pleasure into his mouth and then he paused. I immediately flung one arm around his neck and the other around his waist pulling him closer urging him to go deeper. He continues thrust into my hilt, there he paused again and moaned into my mouth before releasing my lips. "You're doing good." At the moment my mind is fried with all the new excitement, "You're… so warm," I said in gasps. We were both breathing hard but I was breathing as if I was running out of air. "Is this what you wanted?" I tried to steady my breathing, "Not exactly… this is much better." With that he began a slow rhythm of thrust that all met my hilt it felt soo good but I wanted me. So I met his thrusts with my own but faster, "More," I tried to plead but it came out as a shriek because right before I got the word out he lifted my legs over his shoulders and began to thrust harder. "You're really needy." Even with our current position I couldn't help but blush from his words. He then leans down to suck on my neck and caress my breasts. Once he did that my knees went to my chest allowing him to go deeper burying cock in my pussy now my moans became screams of pleasure and I could hear his grunts getting louder and more frequent. With every thrust I could feel all of his passion and need, my pussy rewarded him with new waves of pleasure for every thrust. It had only been 20 minutes in and the spot where we once laid was soaked and sticky so we moved to another spot on the bed but this time I was riding his monster of a cock. As I rode him I rubbed my nipples against his while we kissed I couldn't help it my hands just wouldn't stop feeling all over his chest, it was so sculpted. It was getting to be that I saw the edge and will soon be thrown off, "I can't hold on any longer!" I screamed 15 minutes later, "Please hold on I'm almost there." How can I do that I thought frantically but I knew I couldn't so I tried to tighten around his cock more to make him come faster but wasn't able to and came by myself. It was too much so I fell against his chest; even though I was done he continued to thrust into me making my pussy quiver even more. After 6 good thrusts later he came inside me and I could feel the gooey liquid filling me. We were both satisfied now and I could feel myself slowly falling to sleep again but I just couldn't sleep my mind was took stuck on what just happened and that fact that he hasn't pulled out yet. "You still up," he asked I didn't even know he was still up. "Yeah," I'm surprised that I could even get that out. "Good. I wanted to tell you something," he wraps his arms around my sore body and hugs me tight. "…" "I love you and I don't want you to leave. The last few months with you here has brought meaning to my lonely existence and I don't care about what you were sent here to do but I hope you never leave. I'm willing to give up everything I have here and follow you wherever you go." He waited for a response which I didn't give quick enough so he slowly picked me up off of him and laid me next to him. He got the covers from the foot of the bed and positioned himself to get to sleep facing away from me. The whole time I was too shocked to move from the position he put me in but when I had enough of thinking I began to cry of sheer happiness. I sat up in the bed and asked, "You love me?" He didn't look at me but said, "That's what I said." It doesn't take much to get him mad but it was cute, I moved closer to him so I could spoon his bare back and rub his chest. "Well I love you too and I'll be more than happy to stay here …with you." He grabbed my hand from off of his chest and kissed it, "I promise to make you the happiest women ever." There was no need for words after that and again I fell to sleep from the sound of his breath in my ear but this time his arms started out wrapped around me.


End file.
